


A Song of Remembrance

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Wondertrev Love Week, present day, singer!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Everywhere she looked were couples holding hands, kissing or just being there and she had to admit, she felt alone. She had tried to love after Steve, had gone on dates with both men and women, but nothing seemed to work out. And so, she was looking forward her trip to New York, she was hoping that the distraction would be a welcomed one, she needed time away from the city of love.





	A Song of Remembrance

It's springtime in Paris.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't bother her. She'd would welcome spring and enjoy how the world seemed a little bit brighter; but for some reason, this time it grated her. Everywhere she looked were couples holding hands, kissing or just being there and she had to admit, she felt alone. She had tried to love after Steve, had gone on dates with both men and women, but nothing seemed to work out. And so, she was looking forward her trip to New York, she was hoping that the distraction would be a welcomed one, she needed time away from the city of love.

In the privacy of her office, she held the watch, the only thing that Steve had left behind. Her trip could not come soon enough.

* * *

 

New York proves to be the distraction she needed, even if she spends most of her times in meetings. On the second day of her trip, she considers calling Bruce, perhaps they could meet, she's due a vacation soon and maybe visiting Gotham would be a good idea. She holds the phone in her hand and weights carefully her decision. In the end, she doesn't call, it's late and Bruce is probably out. She knows that he keeps odd hours and his work as the Batman keeps him out late too.

That night she dreams of meeting Steve in Themyscira.

It's during the fourth day when all meetings end, and her colleagues call for a night out, they decide on a small bar that promises live jazz this night. She goes along with it, welcomes the distraction and the chatter her fellow museum workers tell. She's not really paying attention to the music, she's just casually listening when a man makes his way to the small stage.

She's about to drink when she hears the man announce an up and coming performer, Steve Trevor. She freezes. It can't be. He is dead and gone. And a part of her wants to be angry that this man shares her Steve's name. But in the end, curiosity gets the better of her, she pays attention and suddenly, as the man makes his way onto the stage, she swears this is a cruel joke the fates are playing with her. It is Steve. At least, his very own likeness. Same baby blue sparkling eyes, same height, same blond hair and the same confident smile he has. She lowers her drink and just listens, her heart beating faster as he introduces himself and the small band he sings with. It's him and she wants to cry, he has come back. And she wonders if her companions would take much offense if she were to stand up and walk closer to the stage. But luck it seems is on her side, as they decide to call it a night, she bids them goodbye and walks closer to the stage.

She just looks at him, the way he sings impeccably and she gently sway with the music. She wonders if he will remember her, or even if he would even know her at all. Their eyes meet and for a split second, she swears she can see a flash of recognition in his eyes. He is looking at her now, and she smiles and sways to the music. Maybe, the fates were being kind to her now. Right before he starts another song, he goes to another man and whispers something in his ear, the other man nods and makes his way towards her.

"Hello miss, Mister Trevor would like to ask you if you can wait? He would like to talk to you after he is done." The man looks at her with curiosity.

She simply nods and replies, "Of course."

"Thank you miss." The man takes his leave.

Then it happens, Steve starts another song. One about star crossed lovers who met, fell in love and lost each other. She wonders if it's a song of remembrance. Then it happens, Steve starts another song. One about star crossed lovers who met, fell in love and lost each other. She wonders if it's a song of remembrance. A song for them and the short time they had together. She hopes it is. The song is lovely and it brings tears to her eyes. He truly has a talent for bringing songs alive. She feels proud of him. And is happy that in this lifetime his life won't be at risk, that he won't have to rush to his death. And so she waits .

But she does not have to wait too long, or at least, the waiting is not as hard or as lengthy as it could be. She's waited decades, she can wait an hour or so. Steve exits the stage to the sound of applause. She feels proud of him, he has a wonderful voice and he has made the people in the bar fall in love with him. She makes her way to the bar, she waits there. It doesn't take him long to find her.

"Diana," his voice is smooth, "you're here." He looks at her, a warm smile on his face.

She returns his smile, "By chance, but yes."

"I've been looking for you," he replies, "one day I woke up and I remembered you, started looking for you since then. I even went to London to see if I could find you there. I didn't."

She hesitates for a moment, but at the end, she risks lifting a hand and touching his cheek on a gentle caress. "I live in Paris now, that's why you didn't find me."

He stops her hand on his cheek by placing his own on top and holds it there. "Well, no wonder you proved to be hard to find. What brought you to New York?"

"Work, I'll be here for four more days. Organizing an exhibition. It's not as exciting as the singing career you picked, but I love my work."

He smiles, wide and happy. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

Her voice is soft, "So you do. I'm glad to have found you. I missed you so much, everyone left at the end. But you, you hurt the most." Her voice cracked at making that confession.

This time is him who places both hands on her cheeks, "Oh Diana, I am so sorry. But I had to do something. Forgive me for leaving you, had it been up to me, I'd given you forever."

"I know, but it still hurt." She blinks the tears away. "But now you're here, you remember me, and I want to be with you. Get to know the person you are now."

"Diana, I love you still. And nothing would make me happier than to be with you. I don't even know how it is possible that I remember you or that I'm alive, but you know what? I'll take it. Because whatever, whomever did this, just gave us the chance to be together. That's all that matters to me."

She did not wait any longer, she threw her arms around him and hugged him close. "I love you. I still have your father's watch. It was for the longest time, my only comfort."

"Well, I hope that now that we have found each other again, we can make new memories." He gave her a dazzling smile.

She returned it, "We will. I know you'll probably have obligations, but when you can, come to Paris. I have come to make it my home and I want to be there with you."

"Well, I'd love to. I have a tour coming up, but I'll go to Paris. I'm based here in New York, there are so many places I could take you."

"We have time now Steve, our little forever starts now."

She started to move close to him, he met her halfway, resting his forehead on hers.  "It does indeed."  
  
She smiles, "It's late, I should go now. Have another meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
Steve nods, "I'll walk you to your hotel, just give me a moment to let my band know I'll see them tomorrow."   
  
He is gone and back in less than five minutes, they walk hand in hand under a starry sky and she finds that she doesn't mind springtime now. He leaves her at the reception, with the promise of meeting her the next day for lunch.  
  
She steals a quick kiss and he smiles. She goes to bed with a tingling sensation on her lips. That night, she dreams of him, but now, she knows he is somewhere out there, that he will no vanish, he is real and he still loves her.  
  
They meet as promised the next day at a small restaurant, they talk about everything and nothing. She tells them the story of his friends, of the lives they lived after he was gone. About her work in the Louvre, about still fighting for the world. He replies in kind, he tells her about his life until now, he has a family - a mother who is a doctor, a father who is lawyer -, about his desire to sing, about his friends.  
  
And they continue to meet for the few days she has left in New York, he promises that he will see her off. And keeps his word, he accompanies her to the airport, her assistant giving the side looks that she knew would amount to questioning when they were alone. And she finds that she does not care. She is simply to happy to have him in her life again that she will not let go. They will live and love for as long as they can.  
  
She boards her plain and leaves, but he has promised to visit her soon. He has work to do and so does she, but now, with all the advantages they now have, distance will be no problem.  
  
It is only when she is home that she checks her personal email, and there, sitting at the top, is a one from Steve. It simply reads: I love you, be well.  
  
And she smiles.


End file.
